


First step to the future

by Piecesofarose



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost two years without writing and then this, Also this is practically Rayllum on a Janaya wedding, Because of fucking course it is, F/F, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I had this idea a few days ago and couldn't just not write it, Just have these kids freaking out but being cute about the future, This got a lot longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piecesofarose/pseuds/Piecesofarose
Summary: Callum and Rayla attend the first known elf-human wedding in a thousand years.After fighting so hard for peace, they finally live in a world where it is possible.Now, they can't stop thinking about the future.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon/gifts).



To say that the ceremony is breathtaking would be a huge understatement.

There are no words to describe it, really.

From the common sunflowers Callum’s been used to seeing his whole life, to the strangely beautiful, incandescent Xadian lilies. They hang from the ceiling, cascading down the walls around them to give the illusion that they are surrounded by lava. Above their heads, the pillars are bridged by Katolian-red and Sunfire-yellow ribbons alike. Somewhere to their left, a little farther up ahead, there is a furnace, which he has come to know by now as the Sun Forge. But, most importantly of all, the room is full of people; humans and elves sit in rows of chairs, all waiting together harmoniously.

Callum has spent more time than he cares to admit committing it all to memory. Not for the first time, he wishes that he had brought his sketchbook with him today.

"Are you done marvelling at everything yet?"

"Am I ever?" He jokes, even though his eidetic memory already has enough information to fill half of his entire sketchbook. But he knows Rayla will forgive him for his enthusiasm; it is not every day that the Queen of Lux Aurea gets married, after all.

And to a _human_ , no less.

The huff that comes from beside him is just as exasperated as he expects it to sound. But he knows her, and he knows she is excited, too.

"Well, I really gotta give it to your aunt and Queen Janai,” she admits. “This place looks gorgeous."

Callum turns to her then, his eyes finally leaving the flowers to study his girlfriend instead.

Because, if there is anything that could take his mind away so easily from the matter at hand, it is her. Sitting beside him, right underneath the candle lights that lighten up her features and color her normally white hair. It contrasts beautifully against the dark blue Moonshadow gown she has chosen for the occasion.

Callum prides himself in being an artist. And as such, he can say with absolute certainty that nothing, no one in the entirety of Lux Aurea — or even in that room in particular — could ever be compared to the masterpiece that was Rayla.

Would it be too cheesy to say that right now? It sounded cheesy. Right?

… Yeah. Yeah, it was definitely cheesy.

Not that that has ever stopped him before anyway, not in the past three or so years.

Almost as if she could read his mind, she turns to look at him. He isn't sure what is showing on his face exactly, but it's enough for her expression to turn flat in a display of pure exasperation, betrayed only by the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, no. I know that face. Don’t even _think_ about it."

He grins. Well, _now_ there is just no way he won’t do it.

"But, Rayla, this place is—"

"No."

"—nowhere _near_ as gorgeous—"

"I _will_ ditch you."

"—as you!"

The sigh he earns is long and suffering, but the smile that comes along with it warms his entire being.

"You're ridiculous."

He beams at her. Her tone holds no bite despite her words, as usual — just like any of the other times she calls him a dummy, or a dork. It’s just another way that uses Rayla to say “I love you”.

“You say that, and yet you’re still holding my hand. So, _clearly_ , who’s the winner here?”

“Well, _clearly_ , it is not us.” Soren’s voice comes from two seats to his right. And by the sounds of it, he is not amused. “Man, I thought at least on your aunt’s wedding we wouldn’t have to be third-wheeling you. Because, you know, you’d be too busy paying attention to _the wedding_.” He gesticulates to the altar, which remains empty for the time being.

“But it hasn’t even started yet!” Callum argues.

Not that he ever needs an excuse to be shamelessly in love with Rayla. If there is a chance foe him to do it, he just _will._ And she seems to be thinking similarly, if her poorly concealed snort is of any indication.

“Just give up, Soren,” Ezran finally pronounces himself from between both boys. He has Bait on his lap, absentmindedly stroking his back. “Being a third wheel comes with the friend package." He shoots an accusatory gaze up at his brother. "I should know.”

“You guys are just mad you’re still single while I have have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“I am 13!” Ezran argues, at about the same time Soren replies, “And thank heavens for that!”

Bait croaks from Ezran’s lap. His skin turns pink which, if Callum remembers correctly, means that he’s amused. 

His brother laughs.

“Bait! I can’t tell him that! Callum’s bad enough as it is!”

“What? What did he say??”

Bait croaks again, his tail wagging happily behind him. He is being made fun of by a _toad_ now, is that it?

Callum’s eyes turn from Bait to Ezran and back, waiting for a proper answer. His brother bites his lip, as he seemingly considers what he should say next.

But, before can make up his mind, the song starts.

It reverberates in the room around them, a slow, sweet melody. He isn’t sure he recognizes all the instruments — not that he knows much about music, that is. But it's also not difficult for him to distinguish that it is very Xadian at its core.

Rayla tugs on his sleeve to catch his attention, as if the music isn’t enough of a cue that they are coming. He stands up.

It is time.

As it turns out, Xadian and human weddings aren’t that different — which makes sense. Their species have lived together before. And while a thousand years are indeed a long time to be apart, there were still some traditions that remained, even if they don’t retain the same meanings, or even if they have now new ramifications attached to them.

Like the walk up the aisle, for example, which Amaya and Janai have chosen to take together. They step in, hand in hand, earning gasps from everyone in the crowd.

But it’s not the similarities that make they look absolutely stunning; it's their differences.

They each have chosen to wear something more traditionally aligned with their own culture. But they made it work. Instead of unmatching, as one would have expected, their outfits have clearly been designed to complement each other despite their blatant differences. They’re not quite like puzzle pieces, for they are both complete and functional all on their own, but it's hard to imagine that they would shine quite as much if not side by side.

Per tradition, Amaya carries a bouquet in one of her hands. Janai, on the other hand, brings with her a long Sun-forged sword with two blades, held up by her side in display for their guests to see: it has two asymmetrical blades, clearly Katolian in its design. Their remaining hands hang between them, Janai’s fingers fitting perfectly between Amaya’s.

They look beautiful.

Callum can’t take his eyes off of them, nor can he stop himself from smiling almost as wide as them. He doesn’t even realize they have reached the altar until he feels Rayla tug at his vest again, this time urging him to sit down.

He smiles sheepishly at her, though the warmth in his heart has yet to subside.

“They look so happy,” he offers what he hopes is enough of an explanation.

It seems to be, as she smiles in understanding and nods, her eyes trailing over to where the brides stood.

“They do.”

It doesn’t take too long to jump into their vows. Janai’s voice reverberates through the walls, strong and confident in her promises. She signs along each word, and her movements are much more precise now than they had been when she first started learning, not long after the war. Amaya’s smile is blinding, and although her eyes are welling, she still manages it through and into her own vows.

Surprisingly — or maybe not so much —, it’s Gren who breaks first.

As Amaya’s Best Man, and her most trusted friend, he has been previously given the brides’ bouquet and swords to hold as they speak. But, even more importantly, he carries the honour of translating Amaya’s vows to the rest of the guests.

They’re somewhere along her immense gratefulness to have Janai in her life, barely even halfway through, when his voice wavers, and he sobs.

The look he receives from Janai is sympathetic, her own eyes filling with tears. And by the way Amaya briefly signing falters when her bride gazes away from her, she has figured out he’s crying, too.

Callum can’t fault Gren, not when he follows close behind with a sniffle of his own. He feels Rayla squeeze his hand in sympathy, and Ezran takes the hand that still remains on his lap. 

They understand, he knows they do. The three of them have worked so hard to bring peace between the lands, for even the smallest possibility of elves and humans living in harmony. And not only had they accomplished it, but a wedding between an elven Queen and human General was happening, right there, before their very eyes. Just three years ago, it would have been unthinkable. He feels accomplished, and proud, in more ways than he ever thought to be possible.

It doesn’t help his emotional state — or Gren’s, or anyone else’s —, that the vows are followed by what he finds to be his new favorite Sunfire tradition; when Amaya and Janai briefly leave their posts, carrying nothing but the Sun-forged sword between them.

As it has been explained to him before, at a Sunfire wedding, the couple was to bring an item to the ceremony. Not just any item, either; it has to be built by them both, hold a piece of their stories, together. And, together, they must throw it as an offer to burn inside the Sun Forge.

The object in case — the sword —, holds the symbol of Katolis’ asymmetrical towers on its scorching elven blade. It’s a perfect mix of both cultures, a piece of both of their lives, blending together. Just like their wedding, just like them.

And they hold it together, strong and proud above their heads, before their arms swing down in tandem. The sword flies into the Forge, engulfed by its blinding flames until it ceases to exist. It becomes one with the fire.

But it isn’t so much about the destruction of it, as Rayla had explained to him once. 

_(“It is about their love becoming part of the Forge forever.”)_

The crowd gasps at the beautiful sight before them, mostly so the humans who have never had the chance to witness it before.

Not long after, it is over. A ring sits on Amaya’s finger, just as the wedding cuffs do on Janai’s horns. They share happy smiles between them.

Long, long before this day, Callum remembers being told that weddings were usually boring to attend. But under the bright lights of Lux Aurea, cheering with the crowd as his aunt and her wife seal their marriage with a loving kiss, all he can think about is how it fills him with warmth.

  
  


“Okay, but how do you _still_ not know how to dance, again?” Callum can't help but pout at Soren's question.

They are way into the party right now. Amaya and Janai have had their first dance, and are well into what had to be their twentieth, too. Plenty of people have made their way onto the dance floor, and yet Callum didn’t move an inch closer to it, with or without Rayla.

He had all but forgotten about it until Soren asked. Rayla already knows he can’t dance to save his own life, but he supposes anyone else would expect “ballroom dance expert” to be part of the Callum package — both as a Prince _and_ because he is always being stereotypically chivalrous with his girlfriend.

“Listen, I’ve tried, okay? I really did, but anything more than a simple waltz is just… _not_ for me.” He points at Rayla. “She’s living proof. She’s tried to teach me. Multiple times.”

“Don't remind me...” She doesn’t try to hide her amusement when she agrees. “There’s only so much I can do for a Prince with two left feet.”

“There, see?” He shrugs, feigning indifference. “It’s okay. I’m just not very elegant or well-balanced in most physical activities.”

“Which just means he’s a absolute klutz.”

“Hey!”

“What? You’re the one who said it!” Rayla laughs. So much for trying to make it sound cooler.

He feels her hand tenderly cup his jaw, tilting his head just the slightest bit up so she could press her lips to his cheek.

(Somehow she still manages to be taller than him even though he reached a grow spurt just a few months ago — how is that fair? It only serves to make his heart grow weaker!) 

“Well, for what is worth, I find your ‘lack of balance’ pretty cute.”

Callum gladly leans into her touch and wonders, not for the first time, if his legs would ever stop feeling like jelly around her. Call him hopeless, but he really hopes not.

A little cough interrupt them again as Soren thankfully chooses to skip his comments on their public displays of affection, for once.

“Well, that’s a pity.”

They blink.

“What is?”

He lets out the fakest yawn Callum has ever seen in his life, making it a point to show just how unbelievably bored he feels.

“I mean, it’s not that I ever expected Callum to be a good dancer. But now that I know Rayla’s dancing is probably rusty, I guess I’ll just… ya know… have to accept my prize of Ultimate King of the Dance Floor and call it a day.”

Rayla narrows her eyes at him.

“Is that a _challenge_?” Soren grins.

“I think the right question is, will _you_ be much of a challenge to _me_? Because I don’t think so!”

And there it is. That determined glint in her eyes that promise nothing short of _war_. Something Callum has grown quite used to seeing every time Soren gets involved.

It is a weird friendship, the one they have: most of the time they’re fine, but if they ever see the slightest chance to prove themselves against each other at something, then they _certainly will._ It's not their fault if the results end up being a little… chaotic.

But it is admittedly fun to watch, mostly when Soren comes after Rayla time and time again to beat her in a duel, only to be the one falling on his back again.

Every. Single. Time.

“You’re going _down_ ,” is the only warning she gives before she grabs Soren’s arm and drags him over to the dance floor with a determination that would terrify Callum, if only he wasn’t so shamelessly attracted to it.

Rayla’s been always so passionate... It’s one of the many things that made him fall for her in the first place.

He sighs to himself, unrestrained now that he is alone. He’s sure that he looks like a lovesick fool, but he doesn’t care. Besides, what can he do when Rayla’s dancing to her heart’s content, practically _killing_ it with each move she does? His heart’s not willing to slow down any time soon and Callum’s not just about to do it himself, thank you very much.

They go through rounds: first Rayla, then Soren, then Rayla again, and by now they’ve gathered a bit of an enthusiastic crowd. But it only seems to fuel them every time they manage a particularly good move and the crowd cheers.

And… well, Callum has to admit it. Soren’s a good dancer. But he is also not biased when he says that Rayla’s still far better.

Soren’s second turn has barely started again when Callum realizes he’s not so alone anymore. 

“So, who’s winning?” Ezran asks, yet another jelly tart in one hand, as he holds Bait in the other.

Callum can’t help but wonder once again how Ezran keeps finding it in him to sneak more food from the buffet, while he feels like he might explode if he eats anything for the rest of the week. Should he be worried? Ezran’s going to spend the entirety of next day locked in a bathroom at this rate. Callum should probably cut him off soon before he gets sick.

(He should probably have a word with Barius to stop spoiling Ez with so many jelly tarts, he notes to himself.)

“Rayla, of course,” he replies, hoping that the topic will distract his brother from the food for a while.

“Of course.” Ezran nods sternly. 

There’s a small pause, in which they spend watching Rayla begin her next round, light on her feet as she matches the fast pace of the current song. She barely seems to mind how the braid she’s been wearing all night is starting to come undone thanks to all the exercise. Callum thinks she looks even more beautiful like that than before.

“Isn’t it great, Callum?”

“Uh? What is?” His gaze lingers only a second longer before he turns his full attention to his brother.

“The party. The whole wedding.” Ezran explains. “I mean, you do realize we just witnessed history today, right??”

Callum can’t help but snort at that.

“Ez, we’ve been _rewriting_ history for three years now.”

“No— I mean, yeah, we have. But that’s not what I mean! It’s just… It’s a new barrier we just crossed! First we got rid of the war, and then elves and humans started living in relative peace again. But just that! We were just living! Like coworkers, or friends, or neighbours. But _this_! Aunt Amaya literally got married to an elf! And it wasn’t for political purposes either — thankfully! That’s _huge_ Callum! Do you see it??”

Callum does. Despite Ezran’s enthusiastic rambling, he can see exactly what he means. It’s one thing to be at peace as two separate lands. They visit each other, and some elves and humans have moved beyond the border, even. But there’s still prejudice from both parts — not as bad as before, sure, but it'* very much still there.

But the moment an elf and a human fell in love, one of them a Queen, no less, and decided to announce it to the entire world with no care for the consequences… That’s a step towards breaking that invisible wall between them. Towards further acceptance from both sides.

He nods. “I can see it, Ez. It’s actually beautiful.”

“Right???” Ezran beams at him, nearly bouncing on his own feet. Callum can’t help but feel proud for his enthusiasm. “And this is just the _first_ elf-human wedding, but it’s going so great! No arguments, no crashing into the ceremony to oppose it. If it’s gone this well already, can you imagine when it happens again? It will be such a blast once you and Rayla get around to yours!”

Callum’s entire mind comes to a screeching halt right then. His and Rayla’s… _what?_

“Wait, what?”

“Your wedding, _duh_.” Ezran shoulders sag, disappointed with Callum’s lacking response. As if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. “Don’t even try to deny it! You have been giving her googly-eyes all night long. Not that you don’t do that already, but like— a lot more than usual!”

… Ah.

_Ah._

So this is what that absurdly warm feeling is. It’s been following him around all day.

It isn’t _just_ that he’s incredibly happy for his aunt’s big day, although that definitely plays a part in it, too. And it isn’t just pride for himself and his friends, for helping change the world so much in such little time.

He lets his eyes trail over to where Janai and Amaya are now happily conversing with their guests. They stand close to one another, Janai’s thumb caressing Amaya’s back where her hand rests. She doesn’t even seen aware that she is doing it, just as Amaya doesn’t seem to realize the way she glances back at her wife every time she repeats the movement. They have both bright twin smiles, and that shine in their eyes...

His gaze is then immediately dragged back towards the dance floor, where he can still see Rayla and Soren goofing off.

He watches the confident way that she moves, the skirt of her dark dress flows as she graciously twirls on her feet. Her smile is smug, her head tilting up towards Soren in a display of clear superiority. It’s a challenge, Callum recognizes, a way to rile him up. But it is empty of malice, and it’s clear in the way that she holds herself that she’s having fun. And her movements are precise and beautiful, and _so_ , so… _Rayla._

Callum smiles.

Hope.

That’s what has been making his heart beat so fast today, more so than usual. It is the fact that _this_ is possible, and it’s getting to him. The wedding, and the happiness it carries. He wants it, too. For himself, for her… _With_ her.

Not now — he is still 17, just weeks shy of 18. They’re young, and nowhere near ready for anything so big.

But he can’t remember the last time he’s pictured a future for himself that doesn’t include Rayla in it. And now that he has witnessed the first known interspecies wedding in over a thousand years, he can all but hope that it won’t be the last. And that maybe, he will part of those who’ll come later.

“You’re doing it again…” Ezran grumbles, clearly annoyed that Callum essentially just forgot about their entire conversation to have his little epiphany. “See, Bait? I told you it was a bad idea to tell him.”

“You’re right, Ez,” he says finally, completely ignoring the time he spent lost in his own thoughts to jump right back into their previous conversation. “I think it can only get better from here. Can you imagine? All the couples that could follow in their example! This is huge!”

The hand that wasn’t holding Bait to Ezran’s chest made its way to his hip instead, his entire stance screaming of exasperation, safe for his smile.

“You and Rayla being one of them?” He insists once more. Callum fondly rolls his eyes.

“ _Yes_ , Ezran. Us, too. In a _few years_ … If she will have me.”

“She totally will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You underestimate my powers of perception, Callum. That’s rude.”

“Right, and you’re suddenly a love expert.” He runs his hand on his brother’s hair, messing it up further. Ezran bats him away with a laugh.

“I’m a Callum and Rayla expert! I _know_!” He argues instead. “Just like I _just know_ that you’re not gonna be able to sleep for an entire week now because you won’t stop thinking of Rayla in a wedding dress!”

“No, I won’t!”

“Aaah, that’s right. You’ll already be too busy daydreaming about _sandwiches_ instead—”

“ _Ezran!_ ”

Rayla and Soren come back to find them in the middle of a very amateur headlock — well, it still managed to keep Ezran shut for a moment, so Callum will take pride in it, thank you very much —, and a very grumpy Bait hanging from where his teeth crunch into his sleeve, urging him to let go.

After a bit of questioning on their part about what exactly was going on — to which Callum refuses to answer and Ezran is merciful enough to stay quiet about as well —, they find out that neither Soren _nor_ Rayla are the winners of tonight’s competition. Instead, while Ezran and Callum weren’t looking, Corvus _apparently_ just made his way onto the middle of the dance floor, freaking _owned_ both of their asses, and then left to where he had been sitting with Gren and their friends — but not before passing right by a very proud Amaya just to high five her.

Callum really, _really_ wishes he could have seen that, but alas, he had been a little more preoccupied wrestling his little brother.

The rest of the party goes by more uneventfully. Or, well, maybe not so uneventfully, but Callum's mind isn't able to pay enough attention to tell. He somehow makes it through the night, and vaguely remembers laughing with his friends, hugging his aunts (Janai is now his aunt! How cool is that?), and the distinct touch of Rayla's fingers between his through most of it.

He barely remembers leaving the party, or making his way over the the room he'd share with Ezran and Soren for the night.

And now, as he lies on the bed, he has to admit to himself that Ezran is right, and he won't be able to sleep that night. Not with the bright lights and sounds and cheerful smiles still lingering in his mind without his consent. And not when they invade his memories of Rayla, distorting them into many scenes that have never happened but maybe juse could one day. Of her own bright smile, directed at him, of possible shared vows… maybe under the full Moon. In Xadia, or in Katolis, or elsewhere, surrounded by their loved ones.

Maybe one day...

He groans quietly to himself, trying not to wake the other boys with his inner turmoil. He wishes he was in the safety of Rayla's arms right now. Sleep always came easier to him that way.

… But maybe it is a good thing he isn't. Because Rayla can read him like an open book, and being with her tonight would ultimately lead to a talk he is not ready for yet.

He will get there. Definitely. He wants to. It's something that must be brought up if he wants it to become true at all.

But not… just yet.

He buries his bright red face against his pillow, sighing into it as the images keep coming, and this time he allows them to flood his mind. If he can't sleep, he might as well revel in it. 

This is going to be a long, long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for [Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon) for giving me both the ideas for the Sun Forge and of Corvus fucking owning it at the party! :D
> 
> If any of you have not read her stuff yet (which I doubt), you _really_ should, it's very good! Go give her some love!


	2. Chapter 2

So Callum has been acting… weird, tonight.

Well, not at first, not when the ceremony started. Rayla would have noticed if something was amiss by them. But he was just being the emotional doofus that he has always been. At the party, too, and during dinner, he seemed fine.

He _was_ fine. She knows him well enough by now to make that distinction even when it isn't so obvious to others.

But somehow, in the time she spent away on the dance floor with Soren, something changed. Callum seems… distracted.

His eyes can't quite seem to keep their focus for very long, and his mind keeps straying away so often, even _Soren_ has noticed. The only times he seems aware enough of the way he acts are the moments she has caught him staring, only for him to whip his head around with a dark shade of red dusting his cheeks — which, again _, weird_. When was the last time he felt _shy_ around her?

Yet, Ezran doesn't seem at all preoccupied, which only makes her suspect that he knows something, but won't her for his brother's sake. She never thought she'd ever equal parts grateful and annoyed at his loyalty.

She just wishes she knew what to do to help. But, earlier, when she squeezed Callum's hand and offered him a concerned, questioning gaze, he only dismissed her worries with a shake of his head and a smile. If they were alone, she would try and pry a little further, but it would be difficult to find anywhere to talk alone with him at a _party_.

At some point, she leaves her boys at their table to grab herself some food. Dancing has worked up a bit of her appetite, and there are still many sweets left on the dessert table.

… Maybe she should also sneak Ezran one last jelly tart when Callum isn't looking. The poor thing keeps eyeing them so desperately ever since his brother cut him off for the night.

She has just started on her way back to her friends, savouring on a delicious truffle when she hears Queen Janai call after her.

She turns to find the newly-wedded couple approach her with twin smiles on their faces. Quickly swallowing her treat, Rayla bows at them, if only because it was their formal wedding, and Queens on the land that they stood.

Outside of Lux Aurea, she wouldn’t need to be so formal.

“How are you enjoying the party, Rayla?” Janai asks for Amaya just as Rayla rose. Not that she needs to, either; Rayla may not be as confident as Janai in her signing, but she learned enough in the past few years to understand it with a lot more ease.

“It’s beautiful!” She replies truthfully. She motions with her head to the table where the boys chat. “We’re all enjoying it. I'm particularly fond of the music.”

“Ah, yes. We did see your little show on the dance floor a while back,” Janai teases, earning herself a playful scoff.

“And I would have won it, too, if Corvus didn’t drop in out of nowhere just to humiliate us. But it’s good. It was fun.”

 _“I’m glad you’re having fun,”_ Amaya signs to her. Then, there's a small pause, and a smile that makes Rayla’s stomach twist unpleasantly — she knows it. It’s the same smile Callum has when he’s about to say something that’ll made her want to bang her head against the nearest hard surface. And, coming from _Amaya_ , she just knows it’s gotta be bad. _“Are you planning to catch my bouquet tonight? I’ve heard that there’s a lot of competition.”_

Rayla’s anticipated mortification gives way to confusion. She briefly remembers Ezran mentioning once how excited he was to see who’d catch the flowers at the end of the party, but he never specified what it was for, and she never thought to ask.

What’s it and throwing the poor flowers, anyway?

Her question must be very clear on her face, because soon Janai is explaining.

“Apparently, the humans believe that whoever catches the bride’s bouquet is gonna be the whose wedding we'll be attending next. Which means, _everyone_ wants to get it.” She shrugs, a hint of amusement in her voice. “I don't really understand it, but it's sounds endearing.”

Well, suddenly Amaya's expression makes a lotmore sense.

Because if Rayla was interested in catching a bouquet that would, for some reason, give her dibs on the next wedding—

Oh, yeah. That is definitely bad.

She suddenly feels stiff where she stands, unable to so much as look at her friends' table. She can feel her cheeks heating up enough as it is.

That seems to be enough of an answer for whatever Amaya’s looking for; her smile doubles, the mischief that has been poorly hidden so far, suddenly jumping out.

_“Is that a yes?”_

Rayla considers for a moment, unsure how to reply.

Is that a thing she wants? To marry Callum? Because to want to catch that bouquet would be the same as admitting so out loud — or, right now, and in front of Amaya, that's what it seems to be.

Granted, nobody said anything about Callum _specifically._ This tradition is just about “being the next in line to marry”, if she understands correctly. She could say yes, but that doesn’t necessarily have to mean she is saying yes to _Callum_ —

Rayla stops her excuse right there, frowning to herself. That doesn’t feel right, either.

The idea of her being with anyone but her lovable dork of a boyfriend immediately makes her heart sink, and suddenly she realizes that there is nothing she’d love more than to share a future with him, her best and most trusted friend. She fails to see a path where they are not braving through it, hand in hand.

She does want to marry him. She'd love to.

She is almost surprised she feels so strongly about the idea, though maybe, she really shouldn't be.

… That still doesn’t make her feel any more ready to say it out loud. Not now, not to his aunt, and certainly not for a while. They're still so young, and it’s such a big commitment in her eyes. She…

She needs time to process it.

She gulps, unable to trust her own voice, and opts to use her hands instead.

_“I don’t know.”_

It probably isn’t what Amaya expects. She doesn't want to say yes, to give any expectations until the time was right for them.

But to say “no” is not part of her options.

Rayla hopes Amaya’s not disappointed.

But that certainly doesn’t seem to be the case as Amaya expression softens, her stance following suit. She must have noticed Rayla’s distress.

 _“That is okay. You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.”_ There’s a pause, in which Amaya seems to consider herself, before she adds, _“But you’ll be more than welcome if you ever decide in favor of it.”_

Rayla gulps down the lump in her throat, nodding in response. Is that Amaya’s way of giving her blessing if they ever decide to tie the knot?

She smiles, genuinely despite her own nerves, if only because Rayla’s very grateful for Callum and his family, for always accepting her so fully amongst them. And, considering the dire circumstances where she and Amaya first met, that means a lot more than she is willing to admit.

 _“Thank you,”_ Rayla signs again, moments before she’s swept up in one of Amaya’s bone-crushing hugs.

Once Amaya and Janai go back their own way, Rayla actually makes her way back to the dessert table before finally walking over to her friends. After… all _that_ , she kind of feels like drowning in Moonberry juice, but since that is not an option in this wedding, the truffles seem to offer enough help.

Though Callum seems to be faring better, Rayla now almost welcomes his strange behavior. It makes it a lot easier to sneak Ezran not one, but two jelly tarts without him noticing, and surprisingly _easier_ still to excuse herself to the bathroom as soon as she realizes Amaya is getting redding ready to throw the damned flowers.

She doesn’t want to hurt him by making him think she doesn’t want him. But she doesn’t feel comfortable to make her way into the gatherinf crowd of people, humans and elves alike, neither to share in their blatant enthusiasm.

It's easier not to think much about it for now.

Or so she thinks, until she’s finally alone in her room.

The party’s over, the Moon is high in the Sky, and she’s perfectly comfortable on her bed. And, yet, she can’t seem to turn off her mind no matter how hard she tries.

There’s so much going on inside it.

There’s Callum, and weddings, and Amaya, all swirling in her head like a hurricane. More than once, she has to stop her thoughts so the won't stray too far, so they won't get trappes in the worries that shouldn’t even be at the forefront of her mind to begin with.

Like whether or not Callum wants to marry her too. Or if it would be appropriate for her to buy him a ring when elves only wore horncuffs. Or even what they'd plan on the following months towards the wedding—

She isn’t even planning on proposing for another few years! She shouldn't be overthinking these things as if she was just about to go buy a ring first thing in the morning!

But her mind seems so keen on going through every single possibility. Every single one of his reactions to her getting on one knee, every smile, every little detail… From every possible “no” to the most heartfelt “yes”...

She makes a sound that makes her bury her face on her pillow in embarrassment. She feels like she’s 15 again. Much younger, even, when she had no idea what to do with herself as she first realized that everyone her age was cute at the Silvergrove.

Thinking of him saying "yes"... it makes her heart beats so loud. She wants him. She wants to marry him, and there is absolutely no denying it. The idea almost makes her feel at peace.

… It does nothing to help with her insomnia, however.

She sighs, turning to lie down on her back, the First Quarter of the Moon illuminating her face through the window.

Callum has always helped her sleep when her mind refuses to shut down.

She wishes he was there right now.

Is he okay, even? She still has no idea what was going on in his mind earlier. She wonders if he’s having better luck than her with sleep, at least.

She frowns up at the Moon, lingering just a moment longer before she gets up from her bed.

It would probably be unwise to slip out through the doors, she thinks to herself as she grabs a coat from her bag. There are guards standing post at both the front of her door, as well as the boys’. They aren’t meant to keep anyone in; it was just a matter of precaution.

Their rooms _do_ harbor a young King, a Prince, and said Prince’s girlfriend, after all.

Still, she wouldn’t rather give anyone reason for gossip, like seeing the Prince’s girlfriend sneaking into his and another two boys’ room this late at night.

(Not that _she_ has ever cared — what she and Callum are or aren’t up to in their time alone is no one's business but their own —, it’s _him_ that she worries for.)

Rayla quietly slides the window open and very carefully climbs up to the very edge of the roof with the help of her blades. The boys are staying just about two rooms over, so it isn't difficult to find the window she has to enter through.

With her arms supporting her, she slowly descends to their window-sill until she's holding herself up with one of her hooks firmly attached to the stones above her. Quickly peeking inside to make sure she didn't mess up the windows, she knocks on the glass to try and get Callum’s attention.

He turns to her almost immediately. She has half expected his movements to be sluggish at the very least, if not fully asleep. But by the looks of it, he doesn’t seem much able to sleep away from consciousness, either.

“What the heck are you doing here?” He asks as quietly as possible as he opens the window for her.

She slips into the room, her feet light as she touches the ground with little noise. She retracts her hooks, leaving them on the floor right next to his bed.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

She doesn’t wait for an invitation to sit down, and Callum doesn’t mention it, either. Instead, he sits beside her, his hand instantly finding hers..

“So, you decided you should sneak in through the window.”

“You say it like I've never done it before.” She chuckles under her breath, offering him a little smile. “It’s not my fault you’re the best blanket in the world.”

He offers her a smile too, but it comes accompanied by a blush, and a visible dose of nerves.

It’s difficult to see in such low light, but Rayla doesn’t think she is mistaken. She's proven right when Callum looks away from her, seemingly unable to hold eye contact for too long.

Rayla frowns.

“What’s the matter, Dove? You haven’t been yourself much for most of the evening.”

He nearly jumps.

“ _What?_ NO! Me??” He let out a nervous laugh, much too loud for a room with two people and one toad sleeping in it.

Rayla immediately covers his mouth with her free hand, eyes trailing over to Ezran and Bait, then Soren, then to the door. When she hears nothing but their soft, even breathing, she sighs, turning back to her boyfriend with a very uninpressed stare.

His shrugs sheepishly, eyes turning away from her gaze.

“Point taken,” he whispers once she lowers her hand again, and she sighs.

There is a pause, in which Callum doesn’t seem quite sure on how to proceed. It drags in for a while, making her feel strangely distanced from him despite sitting knee to knee with him at the moment.

“Did I… do something wrong?” She asks finally, her voice small. Because, no matter how much she tries to think back, there is not much else that could possibly make him react like that specifically towards her; not that she can pinpoint anything different on her actions, either, but it's still her best shot.

That seems to break him out of whatever’s been holding him back. His eyes immediately shoot to hers, wide, like that is the most unthinkable question she could have ever asked. Like it hasn’t even crossed his mind.

“No! Rayla, of course not! You’re fine, I swear.” He manages to keep his voice down this time, despite how adamant he is in his reassurances. Her shoulders sag in relief. “I just… I got a lot on my head tonight.”

She almost scoffs. “I can relate to that.”

“Y-You can?”

“Mhm.”

Another pause.

“What about?”

This time Rayla does scoff, moving so she is leaning on her side against the wall by his bed, her arms crossed.

“Why don’t _you_ go first?”

She did ask first, after all. It's only fair.

Besides, she's an expert at Callum's stalling techniques just as much as he is of hers.

He looks annoyed for a moment that he couldn’t turn the focus away from himself. She smirks in response, and he sighs, leaning his back against the wall right next to her. He doesn’t look at her, but then again, she doesn’t think he’s particularly _looking_ at anywhere inside the room, either.

“... Ez and I were talking, today,” he starts softly, his hands fidgeting on his lap. “And, I guess, it just made me realize something, about…” He briefly glances at her, and her eyebrows rise up.

“About me?”

“ _Us!_ " He corrects. "A-About… About us. And me.”

He sighs, if only to give himself another moment to figure out where to start. When he finally does, almost as if a switch has been flipped, he can’t stop anymore.

“It’s— It’s not even Ezran’s fault, actually. Really. I mean, okay, he kinda _was_ the final nail in the coffin, but I think the entire time today it was just, incessantly _nagging_ at the back of my mind and — now that I think back it’s, _so_ , so obvious. Because I couldn’t help but just _love_ everything that was going on, and, the music, and the culture, and the wedding, and I thought I was just happy for aunt Amaya, sure — which I am, don’t get me wrong! —, but then I realized it wasn’t and I didn’t really wanna bring it up 'cause we’re young, you know, we’re so young, and I really didn’t just want to _spring this one just yet because_ _I literally had just thought about it and it's_ ** _huge_** _and you—_ ”

“ _Callum. Breathe!”_ Rayla turns his head so he can meet her eyes, the abrupt movement briefly snapping him from his rambling. He nearly chokes in his haste, but as soon as he's able to focus on her, she allows herself to relax. “Just… Breathe, Sunshine.”

Her hand slides down to his chest, feeling it repeatedly rise and fall as she breathes with him. He follows her lead, bumping his forehead against hers and letting his eyes fall closed. 

They don’t speak for a while. Even when Callum has already calmed down, their slow, quiet breaths is the only thing they can hear, safe for their friends' own breathing.

Eventually, after she deems they’ve had plenty of enough time to let it sink in, she moves. A comforting stroke of her thumb against his chest, a quick peck on his lips — because there’s only so long she can take of this proximity without doing anything about it — to break him out of his own thoughts.

“I get it,” she gently whispers into the small space between them, and watches his eyes snap to hers.

“You do?”

Rayla offers him a small smile, and a nod. She does. She understands perfectly, a lot more than he probably expected her to, even.

She feels almost relieved to know she isn't the only one losing her sleep over a future that won't come for a while.

She watches his eyes widen in understanding as he realizes the exact same thing. He's not alone.

“It’s okay.”

_We don’t have to talk about it yet._

_We aren't ready yet._

_We still have a lot of time._

She feels more than hears his relieved sigh when he urges forward to wrap his arms around her.

“Thanks the Sources… I was freaking out so badly.” he whispers, and she can’t help but chuckle as she snakes her own arms around his middle.

Yeah, she can relate.

“Hey, think on the bright side… At least you weren’t the one freaking out in front of your boyfriend’s aunt when she brought it up.”

“ _Aunt Amaya?!?_ You talked about— _that_ with _Aunt Amaya_??” He pulls back almost instantly, hands on her shoulders to keep her steady before him. “ _Please_ tell me she didn’t ask whether you’d catch the flowers.”

“Alright. She didn’t ask me if I would catch the flowers.”

A pause.

“She asked, didn’t she?”

“Yep.”

Callum sighs heavily, the sound turning into a groan as he dramatically falls on his back against the mattress. Rayla has to try and conceal her snickers as to not wake up the others as she crawls up beside him.

“It wasn’t _so bad_ , you big Drama Prince. I actually think she gave me her blessing.” She grins down at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “She must _really_ want me in the family. Guess we all know who’s her favorite niece.”

He gasps. "She's not even your _actual aunt!_ That's not how it works!"

"Sure. And you're not just jealous because you know I'm right," she singsongs smugly.

Callum’s response is to mercilessly shove his fingers down against one particular ticklish spot on her waist. She yelps, kicking him in the shin both as revenge as well as to stop his not-so-quiet snickers.

“ _Shhhhhh!_ Callum!” She urges as Callum buries his face against her neck to try and muffle his laughter; granted, she's not doing much better keeping it down, either.

Rayla’s actually surprised they haven’t awakened anyone yet.

By the time their laughter dies down, they have thankfully managed to make themselves comfortable. Callum has his head comfortably resting against Rayla’s chest as he holds her middle and, while one of her arms serves as his pillow, her fingers carding through his hair, the other is wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close.

The room’s silent again. She can feel sleep tugging on her much easier now, as she expected; playing with his hair feels as soothing for her as it does for him.

Still, as she peacefully mulls over the topic one more time in her head, she wonders if she has the heart to tease him just one last time before she drifts off.

She doesn’t resist it in the end.

“Hey, Callum?” She calls, drowsiness laced in her voice.

“Yes, My Moon and Stars?”

She can’t help but grin at the petname. It’s so unbearably cheesy, it’s adorable — just like Callum.

She kisses the crown of his head.

“I think we should _really_ get to work on those dance moves of yours, after all.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Dancing is one of the biggest traditions in a Moonshadow wedding.”

There’s a brief moment of silence in which Rayla wonders whether or not Callum has heard her, until she hears what has to be the longest, most suffering groan in her entire life.

She buries her face in his hair as she giggles, arms holding him tighter. He sighs.

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

She can feel the gentle smile on his lips, sitting right against her collarbone.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch these poor dorks wake up to Soren's confused screaming over how and why is Rayla in their room that morning.
> 
> Also, the idea that Moonshadow weddings include dancing in their tradition is actually canon, and I was very fortunate to have just read DPO's post about it just as I was finishing this chapter


End file.
